


Stand There, Like a Ghost

by wxntersbucky



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Damon Salvatore Bashing, F/M, Human Caroline, Klaroline, Klaroline baby, One-sided Elijah/Caroline, Slow Burn, basically redoing the originals how i want to, i'll add tags as i go, just a little bit, no hayley (thank god)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxntersbucky/pseuds/wxntersbucky
Summary: “I fancy you.”Maybe her heart skipped a beat… maybe.“He is your first love, I intend to be your last.”His words dripped like honey. Sweet, thick, and full of expectation.“Admit that what you feel between us isn’t real. And I will walk away.”Their souls, like two magnets, polarized and charged, attracted.—————-basically, the originals but make it klaroline
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 32
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting so please let me know if you want more! basically me fulfilling my klaroline wants and needs. this is cannon divergent, there is no hayley or klaus/hayley baby, caroline is human. obviously it’s not canon so not all of the plot will be the same as the originals, but i am going to try to stick with season ones plot line if you want to see more!

_ “I fancy you.”  _

Maybe her heart skipped a beat… maybe. 

_ “He is your first love, I intend to be your last.” _

His words dripped like honey. Sweet, thick, and full of expectation. 

“ _ Admit that what you feel between us isn’t real. And I will walk away.” _

Their souls, like two magnets, polarized and charged, attracted. 

That moment with him, ignited by lust and unspoken devotion, was something Caroline could never erase from her memory. How his body radiated strength, aggression. Yet, the hybrid, the Original Hybrid, conveyed warmth and gentleness. Not leaving one bruise or mark on her human body. 

But their romance was fleeting, short sparked and abrupt. Because he left. “Witch business” as Rebekah mentioned. 

No phone calls, not even a text.  _ Witch business.  _ Klaus had ruffled her feathers and flew the coop for witch business in New Orleans. Leaving Caroline with a guilty conscience and the taste of him on her lips. 

—

**One Month Later**

She knew she’d eventually have to come clean to someone, she just didn’t think it’d be Elena. 

“You slept with Klaus…” Disappointment laced her words, even if she wouldn’t say it to her face, Caroline could  _ hear  _ it. 

“It was a mistake, obviously. No goodbye phone call, how are you text, nothing. Radio silent since he went to New Orleans.” 

Caroline wonders if Elena ever thinks before she speaks sometimes. If she ever remembers what human emotions feel like. 

“I mean, what did you expect Caroline? He obviously got what he wanted from you.”

_ Ouch.  _

“Thanks, Elena. Can always count on my  _ friend.” _

She doesn’t even bother trying to hear her supposed friend's apology as she grabs her things and leaves the Grill. The last thing she needs is a lecture from Elena Gilbert about choosing the wrong guy. 

She’d been carrying the secret around for weeks. Klaus’s touch still ghosting her skin. His pretty words replaying in her mind. She’d been fighting her urges for weeks, never giving in to his hollow promises, never forgetting the unspeakable things he’s done to the people she loves. It was one moment of weakness. Just  _ one.  _

She was allowed one mistake. Lord knows her friends have made plenty. It was just one foolish, intense, passionate, lingering,  _ satisfying _

Mistake. 

Caroline’s halfway to her car when her mind starts buzzing. Like static intensifying every part of her brain. Her keys drop to the ground along with her knees, hitting the pavement surely to leave bruises. 

“What the - “ 

The buzzing intensifies to an unbearable level of pain. She hears footsteps coming closer but she never sees her attacker because her world suddenly turns black. 

—

The first sense to come to her is smell. It smells  _ dead.  _

Immediately, she doesn’t recognize the place. A cemetery? An old one by the looks of it. Headstones taller than her, crowded, shadowing everything around them. Arranged in a maze. Creepy. 

“Good, you’re awake.” A woman strides around one of the headstones. She looks normal, cardigan and all. But Caroline’s best friend is a witch, she knows how to spot one. 

“Who are you? And why did you bring me to a creepy graveyard?” 

“My name is Sophie. And you’re going to help us.” 

_ Sophie _ starts putting ingredients into a small mortar and pestle. 

“Help you? Listen, if you wanted my help all you had to do was ask. Kidnapping me and bringing me to a cemetery? Not the way to get my help.” 

“Sorry about that, but you wouldn’t have come otherwise.” 

Caroline looks around her. The cemetery is a full-on maze. It would likely take her a while to find her way out, especially since she’s unfamiliar with this specific one. Did Mystic Falls even have more than one cemetery? 

“I don’t know what you want, but my friends will come looking for me.” 

Sophie looks amused. “You’re a long way from Mystic Falls. Me and my coven need your help to take back control of the city. We lured Klaus here, but that wasn’t enough to motivate him into helping us. We’re hoping you can change that.” 

Now it’s Caroline’s turn to be amused. She can’t help that giggle that escapes her lips. 

“In case you haven’t noticed, Klaus and I aren’t exactly speaking right now. I highly doubt me being here will persuade him.”

“Oh, I think it will. After all, you are pregnant with his child.” 

—

Elijah can smell the anger oozing out of his brother's mere presence. 

“Good evening, brother. Another long day in the Quarter?”

Klaus doesn’t even look his way as he pours himself another drink. Bourbon, Elijah smells. 

“Oh you know, just the typical stuff. Dead witches, treacherous day walkers, nasty werewolf bites..” The glimmer in his eye sparkles as his words drip with venom. The bourbon goes down easy. “What is it that you need, brother?” 

“Sophie Deveraux has called for our presence at Layfette Cemetery. She says she has something we will want to see.” 

“Sophie?” Klaus‘s lips twist in a sinister grin. “Why I just watched her sister get beheaded for using magic.” 

The third witch in the month that they’ve arrived to be killed for using magic against Marcel’s rules. Interesting. 

“Regardless, I think it is worth hearing her plea.” 

Klaus tips back the last remaining liquid in his glass. “Let us go then.” 

—

The last person Elijah expects to see is Caroline Forbes. Her blonde hair erratic, bewildered look on her face. She appears to be a mess. He certainly doesn’t expect Niklaus’s reaction to their reunion. A cocktail of emotions spilling out of him. Elijah is surprised he would let that much of himself be interpreted. Who was this girl to him?

“What is this?” He spits out. 

“Klaus,” Caroline hesitates, gauging his brother's reaction. Elijah realizes she’s scared, terrified by the looks of her. “Just listen to what she has to say.” 

Sophie is swift in her explanation. “I have a special gift.. of knowing when a girl is pregnant.” 

“I will not hear anymore lies!” Klaus yells. However, Elijah's interests are piqued. 

“Continue.” He says. 

“Vampires can’t procreate, but werewolves can. And since Klaus was born a werewolf, this is one of nature’s loopholes. My sister gave her life to confirm this pregnancy. And because of that you owe us.”

“You’ve been with somebody else.” Niklaus points an accusing finger towards Caroline, all but shaking in rage. “Admit it! I would not expect this kind of foolishness from you, Caroline.” 

The betrayal that washes over her face is enough to convince Elijah, she feels something for his brother. Or felt, once. 

“You’re joking right? If I had been with someone else don’t you think I would’ve fessed up by now? Instead of being dragged here against my

will and held hostage.” Caroline backfires. The look on her face screams disappointment, hurt. 

“I will not be controlled by what you falsely perceive as my weaknesses!” Niklaus rages again, taking a dangerous step closer to Sophie. 

“Niklaus, listen.” Elijah places a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder, stilling him. 

In the silence, focused on Caroline, Elijah can hear the small, rhythmic thud of another heart beat. Strong, alive. He knows Niklaus can hear it as well. Many emotions flow from his brother's face. His lips pierce, and just as quickly as the emotions came, they flee. Only to be covered by his monstrous facade. 

“Kill her,” Caroline gasps. “and the baby. What do I care.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not your prisoner, Klaus.” She straightens her spine, radiating challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you for the lovely comments on the first chapter! Your encouragement and interest has lead me to go ahead and write the second chapter. Sorry if it seems a bit boring, I am trying to get some of the filler-plot-stuff out of the way, but I did mingle in some Klaroline ;) Your comments are GREATLY appreciated, please leave more if you would like me to continue!!!

He remembers the declaration of her want for him. Barely above a whisper, afraid that if she spoke too loudly others may hear her darkest desires. He remembers the electricity that ran through his veins as he kissed her, touched her,  _ bathed _ in her scent. She was extraordinary. 

He hadn’t felt that way for a human in centuries. For any creature, truly. As the sun crept in his windows that morning, causing her pale skin to glow in the early yellow rays, he admired her. Her hair golden, lay upon his pillows, disheveled from their nightly activities. He smirked at the thought. Her face was utterly relaxed, at peace. He couldn’t remember any other time he’d seen true peace on her. Her neck on full display, vulnerable to those who’d dare take it. He could hear the blood rushing through the arteries, pumping ambrosia.  _ Human _ . He imagined that she would taste euphoric on his teeth. 

Something inside of him longed for her. His wolf, deep down aching for her companionship. To be  _ his.  _ He’d never felt anything like it in the thousand years he’d roamed this earth. Yearning, pleading for her affection. Wanting to be wanted. 

But now he seethes in anger. She was  _ lying _ to him. Or the witches were lying to her, making her believe this preposterous idea. 

It was impossible. 

He would have known if he could conceive a child. Caroline was definitely not his first lover, he would have  _ known _ . 

Unless, the loophole Sophie Deveraux spoke of was true. A way for nature to maintain the balance. Another factor that Ester left out of the fine print. 

_ “Kill her, and the baby.”  _

He didn’t mean it, not really. The idea that Caroline would meet her fate because of his impulsive choice of words makes him cringe. However, his ego will not allow him to turn back around. 

“Brother, wait.” Elijah, of course he believes this foolishness. “This is a miracle. Do not let your chance, our chance, at happiness slip through the cracks once again.”

“ _ This _ is a lie. The witch is manipulating us, using our bond of family against us. I will not entertain it.” He knows the untruth behind his words before he even speaks them. 

“This is hope, brother. A chance for our family to be whole once again. This child, your child, is a gift. One we never thought possible.” His brother's way with words never ceased to amaze him. Wrapped in a suit and tie, elegant in the way they flowed from his mouth. They were charming,  _ convincing _ , in contrast to his own that leaked venom and hatred. “So what, if the witch is manipulating us, this is family. I will not let you walk away from this.” 

“ _ No. _ ” He will not allow it. Will not have his hands forced by some witch. Not when he’s been making moves in the Quarter, gaining Marcel’s trust, taking back  _ his _ city all on his own. His goals were bigger than his feelings. He was  _ king _ , rightful king of the French Quarter. This could only offer him liability, a weakness for his enemies to exploit. And he had plenty of enemies. 

—-

Caroline is relieved to see Elijah return. But he is alone, no Klaus in sight. To say she isn’t disappointed would be lying. His words had stung, like a hundred needles pricking at her heart. 

“My brother needs time. But, rest assured,” Elijah blurs past her, hand enclosing Sophie’s throat, “we are not willing to play games.”

Immediately, Caroline feels her throat constrict. Oxygen struggling to make its way to her lungs. She feels her face turning red, begging for air. But the sensation quickly goes away. Relief flooding her as she can breathe easily again. 

Elijah, stunned, lets go of Sophie’s throat. His eyes are dark as he spits out, “What is this.” 

“Her life is linked to mine.”  _ What! _ “Anything that happens to me, happens to her. So if I die, she dies. Call it my leverage.” The witch stands triumphantly. 

—-

Elijah momentarily finds himself captivated by the girl. The human, by the smell of her. He doesn’t remember her much from Mystic Falls. A blue dress dancing with Niklaus, centuries old elegance and grace about her. 

“The girl comes with me. She is safer with us at her side. That is the deal.” He’d made up his mind once the witch revealed her linking spell. There was no place safer for Caroline, for his brother’s child, than by his side. 

He doesn’t know if it is relief that is displayed on Caroline’s face, but it is something. 

“Fine. But there are rules. My coven and I have a plan, and it must be followed if we are to succeed.” Sophie exits the cemetery, followed by other witches Elijah could feel around him, even if they tried to keep their presence hidden. 

He reaches for the girl's arm. Helping her up quickly, as she had stumbled when he unbeknowingly deprived her of air. 

“My apologies. I apologize on my brothers behalf as well. He does not do well with threats.” 

Caroline releases a scoff. “Do not apologize for  _ Klaus.  _ He is old enough to think about his actions.”

—-

The plantation house is large, immaculate. Not that she’d expect anything less from the Mikaelson’s. It’s 1700’s charm captivated Caroline. Winding staircases, floral print walls in almost every room, large, open windows. It was reserved, not a city or highway in sight. Off the beaten path with a long gravel driveway. Distantly, Caroline wondered what age-old secrets the walls kept. 

Elijah had allowed her to pick her room. Gracious of him, but she knew she had swapped one gatekeeper for another. Elijah had made it clear that she should not leave the house, that it wasn’t safe due to the supernatural politics wreaking havoc in the city. So, she made herself at home. Exploring the house and it’s many rooms. Spending her days plundering through the massie library on the first floor. Wondering why people needed so many sitting rooms in the eighteenth century? 

A few days had passed and Caroline was growing bored. She had not seen Klaus since the night he told the witch to  _ kill her _ . Elijah was also frequently in and out of the house. They had had a few conversations, him briefly updating her on the progress they were making in the Quarter. Few times she heard doors open and close. Muffled words being spoken from other rooms. She had even stooped low enough to press glasses against the door in hoping to hear the conversations she obviously was not a part of. Only a few days and she felt like a prisoner, she was tired of it. Honestly, they wouldn’t even notice if she was gone. They leave her alone for hours on end. 

She misses her friends, her family, her mom. Elijah had told her that contacting them would only put them in danger. Knowing of the miracle growing inside of her could get them killed. Caroline had always wanted to see the world, so convincing them over the phone that she had decided to defer college for a year to travel was easy. The East Coast first, she had told them, Florida was great this time of year. 

It’s nightfall, the sun having set a few short hours ago. Caroline hasn’t heard any doors or voices tonight, she assumes the coast is clear. She doesn’t even try to sneak out, just opens her doors and shrugs on her coat. She doesn’t know where she’s going, but God she doesn’t care. She needs the fresh air, needs something that makes her feel like life is still _ normal _ . 

Hand grasping the brass knob, Caroline jumps when she feels a gust of air behind her suddenly. Chills crawl up her spine. 

“Where are you going.” 

His face shows nothing. A mask Caroline has seen many times. Klaus hasn’t spoken a word to her since her arrival at the house. Matter of fact, she hasn’t even seen him lurking around, drinking bourbon, feeding... nothing. But here he is, obviously having shared the house with her tonight and not even bothering to make it known. He’s dressed in a thin henley, the same shade as his lips, jeans hanging low on his slim waist. His hair is curled perfectly around the nape of his neck. He is even barefoot, so he’s been home for a while. 

He looks  _ attractive. _ Hands interlaced behind his back, waiting for her to explain herself as if she were a child caught disobeying his rules. She’s suddenly infuriated, remembering why she’s here in the first place. No calls, no texts, nothing.  _ He obviously got what he wanted from you.  _

“I’m not your prisoner, Klaus.” She straightens her spine, radiating challenge. “I’m going for a walk. I’ve been stuck in this house for days and I’m going stir crazy.” 

His lips twist into a small smile, as if he perceives her challenge amusing, laughable. He’s in a good mood then. “You’re not going anywhere, love. It’s too dangerous outside these walls.” 

“Dangerous, since when did you care about my safety? Weren’t you the one who wanted me killed?” She hisses. 

His grin falters, expression hardening once more. For a moment, Caroline thinks she sees regret flash in his eyes. She must be seeing things. 

When he doesn’t speak, Caroline continues her attack. “You  _ ditched _ me. Fed me pretty words and gifts and then when you got what you wanted, you left. What is with that anyway?”

“Caroline…”

“ _ Be honest with me Caroline. You’re full of light. You’re beautiful. _ ” She mocks him. She knows she is playing it dangerous, tiptoeing the line of seriously angering him, but she doesn’t care. She turns around to open the front door but it's slammed shut by his palm in a matter of seconds. Arm hovering so close to her face she can feel his supernatural body heat radiating on her skin. 

“Do not turn your back on me.” He demands. His muted tone indicating that she’s pushed him out of his playful mood. Good, she thinks, he deserves it. 

Her back is flush against the door as she turns around to face him. The wood is surprisingly cool in comparison to the heat mere inches from her. Klaus is so close she can smell the cologne on him; musky, woodsy, enticing. She hates what his closeness does to her, exciting the nerves underneath her skin, wanting to gravitate towards him until they are skin on skin with nothing separating them. She dares to look at him through her lashes. His jaw is set, firm and tense, scattered with the stubble he always sports. He must have licked his lips, because they are  _ wet. _ A shade of red that she thinks isn’t fair, no man should have lips as plump as his. 

Silence lingers between them. Desire almost blurring the lines of her anger. Almost. She will not forget the last month. Caroline will no longer be a play thing for men to enjoy then put back on the shelf. She decided a long time ago what her worth was. 

“I should’ve turned my back on you ages ago.” 

She doesn’t get the chance to see how her retaliation settles because just as soon as the words leave her lips, Klaus is gone. A gust of wind in his wake, his scent lingers for a few moments but fades quickly. 

She sighs, body relaxing as she is alone now. She hoped her words had hurt, she thinks as her hand absentmindedly landed on her stomach. He didn’t deserve her pulled punches. 

Caroline decides to retire to her room, once again. She doesn’t want to face Klaus again tonight if she dares to leave. Even worse, she doesn’t want to face one of his minions she knows he’d send to follow her. Instead, she finds herself on the balcony attached to her room. 

Summer nights are starting to get a chill to them, instigating that autumn is lingering around the corner as the seasons prepare to change in a few short weeks. She wonders what her friends are doing back in Mystic Falls. She wonders if Bonnie is enjoying her summer with her mom, if Elena has started moving into her dorm yet. She misses them, hates that she can’t call them right now. Her mom is probably buried in work, enjoying every phone call demanding her presence and every bit of paperwork she fills out; Caroline laughs at the thought. 

Tears threaten to spill from her eyes, she can feel the liquid rising, blurring her vision.  _ This sucks _ . She was supposed to be starting college, getting drunk on cheap beer at parties, and making memories with her best friends. Instead, she’s here, in New Orleans, pregnant with an egomaniac, Original Hybrid’s baby growing inside her. And she can’t even tell anybody. 

Caroline is about to turn around, lay in her bed until exhaustion finally hits and she can awake to another boring, treacherous day. But something catches her attention in the woods behind the plantation house. Even from a distance, Caroline can make out the fur, striped black and white. Along with the eyes seemingly glowing in the dark of the night, yellow and fixated on her. Watching her. 

  
A  _ wolf. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn’t mean to stare, but he can’t help the way her appearance captivates him. She’s curled up on the living room sofa, back against the arm rest. Her toes are buried in the crack between the cushions. A cup of tea sits abandoned on the coffee table, chamomile if his nose is correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little longer than the first two, yay! although the plot is amazing to watch in the originals, man is it hard to write (so i've switched up the sequence of some things and idc about plot holes in canon). i don't intend on this fic to be overly focused on politics and war strategy, but alas, it is critical for the story. PLEASE comment if you want to see another chapter, it is super encouraging!!!! i appreciate all of your feedback :).

“Marcel has a witch, more powerful than you could ever imagine. Her name is Davina. She was part of our coven, selected to be an honorary harvest girl along with three others. The harvest didn’t go as planned, obviously, and now she’s dangerous.”

Caroline can hear Sophie Deveraux’s voice through the library’s thick walnut door. She feels ridiculous, forced to eavesdrop on conversations because no one has bothered to invite her. Apparently, this witch, Davina, is the key to gaining power in the Quarter. Crazy witch sacrifice gone wrong and now she contains the power of three dead witches. 

She’s being locked away by Marcel. Forced to live in solitude from the outside world, no friends, no family. Caroline can almost see their symmetry. Except Davina isn’t carrying a miracle baby, being watched by the world's most overbearingly protective brothers… and she thought Stefan and Damon were bad. 

Caroline internally cringes at the thought of the Salvatore’s early emergence into Mystic Falls. She can’t think about Damon without sending herself into mild panic. His face had been monstrous, he was her first encounter with a vampire. His words were cruel, his touch sickening and unwanted on her skin. Compulsion used to manipulate her into doing his bidding, Caroline couldn’t even say no when he’d bite into her shoulder, sucking the blood out of her veins had felt like torture. 

She does her best to shove those memories out of her mind, but she’d be lying if she said the mere acknowledgement of them didn’t make her want to vomit - pregnancy aside. She doesn’t even notice the presence of another beside her, she really needs to pay more attention these days. 

“What are you doing?” Rebekah stands behind her boldly, arms crossed and brows furrowed. Her hair is as blonde as ever, Caroline is almost jealous at how stunning she looks. Black leather jacket clad with jeans that curve in all the right places, red heels to match the shade she’s sporting on her lips. God, Caroline really needs an excuse to doll herself up, she hasn’t been to a party since her graduation night. 

“Eavesdropping. No one bothers to give me the details around here, I have to find out one way or another what’s going on.” She declares. 

“If the men cannot be polite enough to invite ladies to the party,” Rebekah’s lips curl into a mischievous smile, “we will just have to invite ourselves.” 

At that Rebekah takes the liberty to twist the doorknob hard enough that Caroline hears a squeak and crack, no doubt she broke the lock then. The door swings wide and Caroline takes in the room before her. 

Sophie Deveraux pacing the large sitting area, she had been doing most of the talking when Caroline was  _ gathering  _ information. She knows a lot about the French Quarter, the witches, the vampires. Something in her gut tells her not to trust a word that comes from Sophie’s mouth. She’s determined, ruthless. Her niece had been one of the sacrificed harvest girls, dead because of Davina’s refusal to obey the coven. Her sister had been publicly murdered, using magic to confirm Caroline’s pregnancy. Sophie had nothing to lose in this plan. 

Elijah is seated in one of the chairs, one leg laid crossed over the other. He’s dressed in his typical gray suit, although his suit jacket is missing and the top button of his white shirt is undone - a tell sign he must be on edge. For reasons that Caroline can only assume. Sophie had been talking a lot of witch business, harvests, sacrifice, dead girls. She shivers at the thought. But Elijah’s face is eerily blank, conveying no emotion that Caroline can pinpoint. He’s even got a glass of bourbon hanging loosely between his fingers. Caroline finds it odd, suddenly, she’s never seen the older Original indulge in a drink stronger than celebratory champagne. 

As opposed to Klaus, who looked like someone that has stubbed his pinky toe about a hundred times. His brows look permanently furrowed, creating deep lines on his forehead. Eternal frown sporting his lips. She’s not surprised, when does he not look like he’s on the verge of ripping heads off. Klaus is leaning against one of the many fireplaces inhabiting the plantation house. A small crystal glass occupies this hand as well, half empty of the liquid it holds. Blood, Caroline can tell even from across the room. If she allows herself to glance long enough, she can see the crimson stain on the inner portion of his lips. 

When they cross the threshold into the library, all eyes turn to them. Caroline suddenly feels embarrassed as she knows her eavesdropping was probably noticed by supernatural-vampire hyper-awareness-crap. 

“Little sister, how nice of you to finally join us. Tired of Mystic Falls quarterbacks already?” Klaus’s words rumble through his chest. Somehow there's a lightness to them, he has missed his sister. His eyes focus solely on Rebekah, not even casting a glance at Caroline. They haven’t talked since the night she tried to leave. The night she told him she should’ve walked away. 

Caroline still hasn’t decided if she meant those words. They’d spewed out of her so easily, intended to cut and bleed him dry. 

“This place needs another woman. I could smell the wretched testosterone when I walked through the door.” Rebekah retorts. “Honestly, Nik, the girl has your bun in her oven and you can’t even keep her up to date on your diabolical plans?” 

The daggers Klaus’s eyes shoot are unnerving. If his scowl could get any deeper, it would have. As if he knows his sister has a point, his rebuttal is silenced and he turns his attention back to Sophie. 

“How do you suppose we get this Davina girl on our side, love?” Klaus takes a sip of his drink. 

Sophie is quick to answer, she’s been prepared for this for a while now, Caroline can tell. “It’s not about getting her on our side. If you infiltrate Marcel’s trusted inner circle, make them question him… doubt him. They will crumble from the inside out. If Davina can’t  _ trust  _ Marcel, it won’t be hard to convince her to return to the coven.”

“I understand my brother's quest for power. I, myself, have a vested interest in how this city is ran.” Caroline catches Elijah’s glance as he speaks. “What is it that you hope to gain from this, Ms. Deveraux?”

“I have nothing to lose.” Caroline’s gut feeling is confirmed as Sophie replies. “At least if you’re ruling the city, you can be reasoned with. Marcel is a monster, he has to be put down.”

——

Elijah would be a fool if he trusted the Deveraux witch’s intentions. Those who are willing to risk their lives and the lives of their people are dangerous, sporadic, and most of all unpredictable. Yes, she’s working with them now. It’s only a matter of time before her allegiances change, if she hasn’t already made them. 

Under normal circumstances, he’d have her heart beating in his hands the second she’d tried to leash him and his brother. But there is something at greater risk here. His family, his brother's unborn child,  _ Caroline.  _

It’s evening now and the sun is beginning to set. Golden rays illuminate her skin as she flips the page of an old book.  _ War and Peace _ , one of Niklaus’s favorites. His brother has gone off to the Quarter and Rebekah along with him. Leaving him and Caroline alone, together. He could go out as well, gather information on Marcel and the witches. Instead, he will leave that up to his siblings this evening. 

He doesn’t mean to stare, but he can’t help the way her appearance captivates him. She’s curled up on the living room sofa, back against the arm rest. Her toes are buried in the crack between the cushions. A cup of tea sits abandoned on the coffee table, chamomile if his nose is correct. 

He hates the way he finds himself attracted to her presence. As if there is a gravitational pull luring him closer to her, begging him to spark a conversation, initiate contact. He has not felt this allure in centuries. Perhaps since he first met Katherina in the 1400’s. Even then he could not figure out what exactly drew him to her. 

“I would not have pegged you for a connoisseur of Russian philosophy.” He says, his tone light-hearted. 

“I’m not.” Caroline sighs. She closes the book and rests it on her stomach. If it weren't for the distant thud of not one, but two heart beats, Elijah would be none the wiser that she was with child. She’s still early in her pregnancy, her stomach remaining flat for the time being. “I remember seeing this in Klaus’s room back home. And then I saw it again in the library upstairs. I figured it would be interesting, but honestly I couldn’t be more bored to death.” 

Elijah’s lips pull into a smile, he had never understood his brother’s love for the novel either. “I much prefer the classics. Jane Austen, Mary Shelley, Charles Dickens…” 

“Charlotte Brontë.” She adds. Their eyes meet for a moment. But quickly she glances away. “Literature was my favorite subject. I was even thinking of majoring in english literature, before…” She gently places a hand on her stomach, expression loose as she smirks. 

“I am sorry.” The words leave his mouth before he means them to. “That you aren’t going to university right now, I understand that you had plans to attend with your friends.”

Caroline sits up, untucking her toes and planting them on the ground in front of her. She picks up her tea and takes a generous sip. “Yeah, well, life happens when your plans fail, right?” 

He doesn’t know what to say, how to comfort her. When the silence stretches on she speaks again. “Tell me, about your family. Why are you so hell bent on taking over the city?”

Memories begin to flood Elijah’s mind. They’re mostly good, Rebekah laughing, Niklaus drunk and smiling, even he remembers being happy. The bad is there too, the daggers, arguing, fighting, death. His family had lived a hundred lifetimes too many. 

“Our family fled the old world when it was evident that Mikael, our father, would never stop hunting for us. He burned down half of Europe in a matter of weeks. We arranged for our voyage overseas to bring us to the east coast. But as you may know, navigation was not as easy back then. We landed in a small, southern French colony -  _ La Nouvelle-Orléans _ .” 

Caroline leans forward, interest piqued. “A colony? When exactly did you come to America?” 

“1719.” 

——

Of course, Caroline knew they were old. First vampires and all. But the realization suddenly hits her. She can’t imagine being on earth that long, having that many lifetimes, having to run and flea for your life. 

“And you stayed there? For two hundred years until Mikael found you?”

Elijah’s eyes are distant, as if he is recalling his memories right before her, but he smiles nonetheless. “Not entirely. But this city quickly became the first place to feel like home to us. It was the first time we could settle together as a family without the fear of our father showing up at a moment's notice. It was nothing when we arrived, but my brother saw it as an opportunity for power he had never felt before in Europe.” 

Caroline remembers Mikael from Mystic Falls. Her friends plan to kill him meanwhile Tyler purposefully kept her in the dark, leaving her feeling useless. She knows that Klaus killed him, staked his father and watched his body burn to ash. 

“We created peace among the factions. The vampires, witches, humans, and even the werewolves. When Mikael showed, we were forced to flee and never look back.” He added. 

“Wait, the werewolves?” Caroline recalls the glowing, yellow eyes watching her from the woods. 

“Why do you think it’s nicknamed the ‘Crescent City’, sweetheart?” Her head snaps at the sound of Klaus’s voice. He’s standing in the doorway, a brown leather jacket hugs his shoulders. He looks tired, Caroline realizes, there are visible bags under his eyes. She wonders how long he’s been back. “Wolves once held tremendous power in this city. It is quite sad that Marcel forced them into the Bayou to live like savages. Legend has it that a pack once ran through New Orleans whose infamous alpha bore a child to a very powerful witch long ago.” 

_ Does that mean? _ “Your biological father’s werewolf pack lived in New Orleans? Your ancestors live here?” Caroline asks. 

“Not entirely. They used to inhabit regions close to the city, but most of them were smart enough to flee before they were cursed. Nevermind that.” Klaus redirects his attention to Elijah. “I am in need of your assistance, brother. I plan on making a move on Marcel’s daywalkers, tonight.” 

\----

It shouldn’t have surprised her that she’d be spending the evening alone. Rebekah must be contingent in whatever Klaus had planned because even she is out of the house. Caroline tries to read again, but she finds herself losing focus every other sentence. She can’t stop thinking about what Klaus said about the wolves. She wondered if the one watching her was part of the pack descended from Klaus’s bloodline. And what did he mean by a curse? 

Distantly, Caroline is reminded that her child will carry the werewolf gene. It’s father, afterall, was born a wolf before he ever was a vampire. And it was his wolf side that even made this pregnancy a possibility. Caroline was never scared to be a mother, not until she found out she was going to be one. She wonders what their child will inherit from them. Hopefully not Klaus’s temper or trust issues, or her control-freak tendencies. 

Momentarily, she thinks about Klaus as a father, and suddenly it feels like a fairytale. The big bad wolf changing diapers and filling bottles. She just can’t picture it in her mind. But she finds herself craving it. Desiring to see him take interest in the baby, step-up as a father unlike his own. But Caroline knows it's probably wishful thinking, Klaus has yet to even call the thing inside her a baby. They haven’t had one conversation about it, what it meant, where they stood, how they were feeling about the whole situation. 

Her thoughts are interrupted by sudden knocks on the house's front door. Odd, she thinks, as she reaches the door to open it. She isn’t expecting to see a man standing there, he’s tall, dark, and handsome. A curious smile explodes across his face and Caroline’s stomach flips. She’s regretting her haphazard decision to open the door to a stranger. Klaus and Elijah both had said it was dangerous outside the walls of the house. 

“I’m sorry,” the stranger begins, “I was looking for a friend but I think I got the wrong place. I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure of meeting… I’m Marcel.”

His eyes roam her stature, lingering a few seconds too long on her midsection.  _ Crap.  _

“Caroline, I’m new to town.”

“Caroline.” Her name lingers on his tongue and her skin starts to crawl. “Again, I must have the wrong place. I’m sorry for bothering you so late.” 

Caroline doesn’t hesitate to close the door shut and lock it as quickly as she can. She lets out the strangled breath she was holding and fumbles her phone out her pocket. She has to call one of the Originals because this was not good. If Caroline knew one thing, it was that power-tripping vampires did not need to know where she lived and definitely did not need to know about the life growing inside her. Especially not when they were waging a war she so did not want to be in the middle of. 

She’s just about to dial Elijah’s phone when another set of loud knocks erupt from the door. She doesn’t intend on opening it, but when she dares to look through the peephole she’s surprised by who is on the other side. She clicks the locks open and flings the door to greet her visitor. 

“What are you-,” But Caroline doesn’t even finish her words as her world goes black for a second time. 


End file.
